


My Lips Feel Lonely (Without Yours)

by dreamsol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Excessive use of words 'hot roommate' in the beginning, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, So many kisses, Some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsol/pseuds/dreamsol
Summary: “But my lips feel lonely…”There’s no reaction for one, two, three seconds.And then:“Well,” Jeno says, all casual-like, “I think I could help with that.”orJeno helps Jaemin to endure his caffeine-free week in a rather interesting way.(Kisses. It's with kisses.)





	My Lips Feel Lonely (Without Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who supported my long ass angsty AU on twitter, laughed and cried because of it, and just everyone who's read it and shared that jorney with me: thank you, this is for you
> 
> It's my first time writing a fic in English (if you don't count the AU), so I'll be grateful for any pointed out grammar and/or spelling mistakes if there are any

**Monday**

“This is. _Impossible,_ ” Jaemin announces, slumps face down on the dining table and proceeds to _screech_.

Chenle just looks at him silently with eyebrows raised before returning back to his phone, unbothered.

Renjun rolls his eyes. “It’s been like an hour since ‘the bet’ started, are you _that_ much of a coffee addict?”

“An hour _already_!” Jaemin huffs, pouting, and sits up straight. “We’re having lunch at my favorite cafe and I can’t make an order. I want my iced americano-o-o!”

“Well, you’re not getting any if you want to beat Donghyuck.”

Jaemin groans. “Lee Donghyuck and the stupid bet. Everyone knows _he’s_ the cheat master, I’m innocent and don’t need to prove anything!.. I swear to god if he wasn’t my hot roommate’s friend I would _never_ …”

“Why everything is about that _hot roommate_ of yours with you?”

“He can’t think I’m weak! Or that I can’t restrain myself.”

Renjun gives him a blank stare. “But you can’t. You _are_ a dirty cheater.”

“Yes I can!.. When I put my mind to it.”

“Then quit complaining.”

“The bet is pointless, he’s going to break before tomorrow comes,” concludes Chenle, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Uh, hello, _I’m right freaking here_.”

At least Jaemin is not the only one who suffers: Donghyuck’s ‘challenge’ in return is to not listen to Michael Jackson’s songs and Jaemin felt absolutely _ecstatic_ when the guy admitted it’s only fair through gritted teeth. Mark vowed to keep an eye on his boyfriend, as they share the same music accounts.

Mark also called it a ‘ _battle of two the most insufferable cheaters ever_ ’:

“The bet ends Sunday afternoon. Who’s gonna break first?”

Donghyuck is going to break first, he just knows it.

And Jaemin will win, and his hot roommate will definitely swoon at how strong-willed and overall amazing Jaemin is, and he’ll stop being so stubborn and finally welcome Jaemin in his arms, and…

“…Are you drooling?” Renjun asks, incredulous.

Anyway, Jaemin is determined and perfectly motivated.

…That determination lasts for 3 full minutes, until strong espresso aroma hits him, successfully making him forget all about his motivation, too.

And it’s not that Jaemin _plans_ on cheating, it’s just that life forces him into it. You know? It’s not his fault.

“Chenl-” Jaemin tries, while Renjun is gone to buy himself something to drink.

“20.000 won,” the boy says in a bored tone, not even looking up from his phone.

“I haven’t asked for anything yet!”

“50.000 won.”

“You don’t even _need_ money, you rich brat!”

“100.000 won.”

“Oh my god.”

When Renjun comes back, he offers Jaemin jasmine tea with the sweetest smile on his face, and watching Jaemin gag trying to drink it makes that smile even sweeter.

Jaemin shares some classes with Donghyuck and all other – with Renjun, so they keep an eye on him there too. Chenle mentioned offhandedly once that oh, by the way, he’s tracking Jaemin’s GPS even though Jaemin made sure to switch everything off. But he doesn’t want to know whether the brat is lying or not. Mark works at the campus’ coffee shop, Jaehyun – at Sturbucks nearby.

He’s surrounded. No opening in sight.

There’s still some hope left though, and Jaemin once dials the number of the only person he knows will _never_ let him down.

“Jisungie,” Jaemin purrs into the phone. “You know you’re my favorite, right? Sure you would…”

“No.”

Jaemin is so shocked he’s speechless for a moment. “N-no?”

“No.” Jisung confirms. “No, I won’t secretly bring you your coffee.”

“What!” He screams, appalled. “Betrayal! I _birthed_ you!”

“Stop being disgusting, we talked about this. Just endure it without cheating for once.” And just like that, Jisung hangs up on him.

Jaemin gasps. The audacity of that kid! Accusing him of cheating… How dares he!

“This is not how I raised you!..” But of course, a long beeping sound is the only answer he gets.

But the biggest disappointment yet waits for him at home.

“Guess who’s your supervisor for this week is,” his hot roommate says, grinning. “Mark and Donghyuck were very adamant I’m not taking my eyes off you at home the whole time.”

And maybe Jaemin is disappointed, but he’s also _a little_ bit thrilled at how that sounded.

He tries to bat his pretty long eyelashes, but to no avail: his hot roommate won’t let him near the coffee maker, and he even hid the beans. And he knows Jaemin won’t drink instant coffee even in a life-death situation.

Betrayed yet again.

And well, batting his eyelashes at the hot roommate never worked anyway, so Jaemin just sighs internally.

So, about that roommate…

Sorry.

About that _hot roommate_ of his.

How they met is one of Jaemin’s most embarrassing memories yet.

He spent the first year of college in the dorms, had enough of that miserable life, and was looking for an apartment at the start of the second one.

Just his luck the guy who Jaemin was texting with discussing possible cohabiting decided to leave the apartment when he came _at the appointed time_ to see it.

So here Jaemin was, standing in front of the closed door of said apartment, glaring daggers at the _brb in a minute sry!! TAT my cats are hungry_ message on his phone which he received, mind you, 5 minutes ago. What a letdown, and he even thought the guy’s way of texting was kind of cute.

Jaemin just sent the _hm! >:(_ in response when someone appeared from around the corner and he immediately forgot where and what he was doing because _who is this guy_.

“Hey there!” Jaemin chirped, making the guy stop in his tracks and look up from his phone. Jaemin almost squealed out loud when their eyes met. “If you have time to spare, perhaps you could tell me a few things about the guy from 303? Since I might be a new neighbour and all, and my potential roommate seems to be quite irresponsible.”

The guy stared at the beaming Jaemin for a moment, then glanced at the door Jaemin was standing in front of, then at his phone, then back at Jaemin, and then slowly, a smile spread.

“Hey yourself,” the handsome stranger said in a soft, soothing voice. Jaemin could listen to it all day, preferably over coffee while on a date (which he was dead set at scoring). “Perhaps I could, for my new _neighbour_.”

And if Jaemin wasn’t so distracted he would have put two and two together right there but, yeah. Figuring things out wasn’t a top priority for him then. He was more interested in someone who, potentially, could be his hot neighbour.

So in other circumstances Jaemin probably wouldn’t have started complaining about the roommate he never even met (or so he thought). And if Jaemin wasn’t so into hearing himself talking, he also probably would have noticed the amused smirk on the guy’s face.

“…And what kind of boring name is that – ‘Jeno’?” Jaemin huffed, after he was done telling him how the guy has _three freaking cats_ all while being _allergic to them_. How can you take care of your pets properly when you’re allergic to them?! “Sounds like a name of someone who hasn’t cracked a single joke in their entire life.”

And there was nothing wrong with the name, but at this point Jaemin couldn’t care less: his roommate still didn’t show up, he was pissed.

The hot neighbour’s shoulders shook slightly with laughter.

“Oh that Jeno guy is a jokester alright. Also, my congratulations.” he added suddenly.

“…On what?”

Instead of answering, the hot neighbour got closer…

And opened the door to apartment 303.

“You know, it’s very easy to make me laugh,” the guy said coming inside while Jaemin was still standing in the hallway, trying to comprehend what just happened. “But you’re on another level. No way I’m passing you up. Hey, guys! Food is here.”

His hot neighbour – scratch that, his _hot roommate_ , - started to coo and three very annoyed-looking cats came running.

“You… you tricked me!”

“Sorry about that,” the guy – _Jeno_ – giggled, eyes shaping into crescent moons. And it was the most adorable shit Jaemin had seen in his entire life.

“…You’re forgiven.” he mumbled.

“Good.” Jeno chuckled, “Because starting from today, we’re living together.”

Jaemin didn’t hesitate for even a second. “I’m moving my stuff tomorrow!” Jeno giggled again.

Screw seeing the rest of the apartment _or_ price for the rent! There could be a dead mouse behind the fridge for all he cared.

“Sadly, seems like I don’t meet _your_ criteria,” Jeno said with an exaggerated sigh, making Jaemin want to slap Jaemin from 10 minutes ago. “You know, with me being _irresponsible_ and all that…”

“No one is perfect!”

“I’m also a crazy cat person, apparently.”

“ _Love_ cats. Majestic creatures. Would adopt 30 myself.”

“And isn’t my name boring?”

“Who said that? Clearly he was an idiot. ‘Jeno’ is a _wonderful_ name. Don’t you think it sounds even better together with ‘Jaemin’? Because I do.”

“So, no complaints?”

“No whatsoever!”

Jeno did the adorable eye-smile thing again. “Well then. Welcome to your new home, Na Jaemin. Let me show you around, after I feed my majestic creatures.”

And one night after a whole month of living together, Jaemin comes to a realization.

“You can perfectly cook for yourself, don’t you.”

“Not amazing at it, but yep,” Jeno snickers, wolfing down the egg rice Jaemin made for dinner.

“You just want _me_ to cook.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You didn’t need a roommate, you just wanted a housewife,” Jaemin grumbles, but even to his own ears he doesn’t sound annoyed enough. He sounds _pleased_.

“Not really.” Jeno says, shrugging, and Jaemin is ready to pout when: “It’s just that you fit the role perfectly.”

Jaemin stares at him. Then he sighs, defeated. “You’re cute.”

“I know,” Jeno grins.

“…I’ll continue being your housewife.”

“Please do.”

Even if it’s settled that Jaemin is Jeno’s (house)wife, it’s not like Jaemin is really doing all the work. They divide chores fairly and coexist so peacefully Jaemin only _wishes_ they could get married for real. Even Jeno’s cats seem to tolerate him: Jaemin is pretty sure they reached a compromise in the long heated battle for Jeno’s time and attention. And they often sleep on his bed at night.

Also, Jaemin checked: no dead mouse behind the fridge.

It’s too bad though, that no matter how much Jaemin flirts with Jeno, the other simply laughs it off or turns everything into a joke.

“I just don’t understand!” whines Jaemin to his friends. “He’s gay, I’m bi, he’s hot and I’m _gorgeous_ , what else does he _need_.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Renjun says then, looking at him in distaste. “A boyfriend with actually good personality and not a freaking _diva_ , maybe?”

“Sick burn.”

“ _Shut up_ , Chenle, no one even says that anymore.”

But Jeno indulges him time to time too, when he feels like it.

For example, Jaemin’s got a habit of stealing Jeno’s hoodies. It’s one of the advantages of having your crush as your roommate: infinite access to their clothes. (“Be grateful he still didn’t kick your thirsty ass out of the apartment,” Chenle says when he hears about it.)

And one fine morning, Jaemin picks the white ‘PUNCHLINE’ hoodie to wear next from all the other ones still in the dryer, but right at that moment Jeno appears, shaking his head.

“No-no-no, not that one, I want to wear that today. Take this instead?” And before Jaemin can protest, Jeno makes him raise his hands and pulls a bright orange hoodie on him.

When he’s done, Jaemin just blinks at him, mouth agape.

“I like it on you more. You look cute,” Jeno nods resolutely, turning to leave while pulling his white hoodie on.

“Say that again!” Jaemin shouts after him when he recovers.

“You look cute, Nana!” Jeno shouts back from his room and laughs gleefully when Jaemin squeals at that.

The _dis_ advantage of having a hot roommate, Jaemin comes to understand, is that everyone else pales in comparison.

“You went to three dates this week, Jaemin,” Renjun stresses one day, “ _Three dates_! And none of them got a second chance?”

“I don’t know!” Jaemin sighs, “They all were nice: the girl was funny and pretty, the first guy was cute, and the second one very considerate, it’s just…”

He stops then, biting on his lower lip in hesitation.

“Don’t,” growls Renjun, “Don’t you _dare_ say it.”

“They’re all not him, okay? It’s not my fault he’s so perfect!..”

“He’s ‘perfect’ to you no matter what he does, hardly an argument,” gives Chenle his 2 cents, as per usual not helpful at all.

“Jaemin, I swear to god. When your crush on that guy finally dies out I’m gonna throw a party.”

So yeah, maybe this crush lasts _a little_ (read: _a lot_ ) longer than all his previous ones.

Jaemin finds it odd himself how it just doesn’t go away, especially when none of his usual tricks seem to be working as his hot roommate refuses his advances again and again.

And Jaemin has absolutely no idea how to deal with this strange phenomenon that is his own heart.

**Tuesday**

Jaemin is not a morning person, okay.

It takes a lot of time for his brain to start working when it’s 7-freaking-am, and the _last_ thing Jaemin wants to worry about at that ungodly hour is how he looks while getting ready for morning classes.

_However_ , Jeno also wakes up early for a morning jog. And looks incredible in his jogging outfit.

(…So maybe Jaemin doesn’t really need to wake up at 7 am _all_ the time and he just wants to see Jeno in all his glory before he leaves, so what? Sue him.)

_Anyway_. That means Jaemin has to look somewhat presentable, so he makes sure to wake up at least a little while in the shower before showing up in the dining-kitchen area where Jeno already got his healthy smoothie thing that Jaemin is positive tastes nasty. (“It’s just a banana mixed with white yogurt, Nana.” – “Sure, Jeno! Pass me my cereal box, please.” – “Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” – “ _Pass me the box,_ Jeno.)

And usually, when Jaemin makes it in time to see Jeno off, there’s a steamy cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter, and they have a pleasant conversation over breakfast talking about their plans for the day and if they’re both free that evening to maybe watch a movie or play some ‘Mario Kart’.

Hands down, it’s Jaemin’s favorite part of the day now.

This morning though, there’s no coffee on the counter and Jaemin just stares at it blankly for several seconds until it finally downs on him.

“Jeno-o-o…”

“Nuh-uh.”

“But-”

“Nope.”

“I only-”

“No cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if no one finds out!” Jaemin pouts, sulking. “You just have to, you know. Not tell anyone.”

Jeno just chuckles and pushes a cup of peach juice in his direction that Jaemin meets with sad eyes. “Sorry, can’t help you with that. And it’s only for one week.” he adds in a gentle tone like he’s talking to a child throwing a tantrum.

(Perhaps Jaemin really feels like stomping his feet but, shut up.)

Another reason why Jaemin used to hate mornings though, is that his brain to mouth filter works _especially_ bad. Evidence says Jaemin tends to flirt with Jeno more aggressive than ever in the mornings. Not only that, but his game is just _weak_. He can’t seem to stop himself from blabbering nonsense.

And anyone else would be weirded out at that, but not Jeno. The whole thing seems less embarrassing after, just because Jeno genuinely looks like having fun listening to Jaemin’s disastrous attempts at complimenting him. (“Eyes as deep as the ocean? Wow, Nana, haven’t heard that one in a while.”)

Also Jaemin finds himself saying absolutely silly things sometimes.

Like now for example, he murmurs, sullen, eyes still fixed on the juice:

“But my lips feel lonely…”

There’s no reaction for one, two, three seconds.

And then:

“Well,” Jeno says, all casual-like, “I think I could help with that.”

“Huh?..”

Jaemin looks up, perfectly on time for Jeno to lean over the counter and brush his lips softly against Jaemin’s.

It’s over before he can even process it.

“I can make sure your lips won’t feel lonely when I come back in the evening, too.” Jeno says, smiling, face _still too_ _close_. “If you won’t cheat, that is. Will you cheat, Nana?”

It takes some time to remember how words work.

“No…” Jaemin hears himself whisper.

“Cool,” Jeno says, leaning back. “See you then. And drink your juice.”

Jaemin waits until Jeno grabs his phone, headphones and keys, waits until Jeno puts on his sneakers, waits until the front door opens and closes after him, and waits twenty more seconds in case Jeno forgot something and comes back for it.

Only then Jaemin lets himself bury his face in both hands and squeals for as long as his lungs can take it.

“Renjun oh my god you won’t believe this, Jeno kissed me! JENO! KISSED ME!”

“Who?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHO’?! Lee Jeno! My hot roommate?!”

“Holy shit! He’s got a name?!”

The bad news is, Jaemin actually has a café date today after dance class with a guy from his group, but he almost forgets about it completely. The whole morning Jaemin spends in daze. And even while on a date he can’t concentrate at all.

He feels bad: the guy is pretty fun to be around and here Jaemin is, thinking about someone else. In the end Jaemin insists on paying for everything and informs him they are probably not meant to be. His date doesn’t seem all that surprised.

Laying on the couch at home with a curled up Bongshik at his side, Jaemin also realizes he didn’t think about wanting coffee even once the whole day.

_Will you cheat, Nana?_

He didn’t cheat… He actually didn’t.

When there’s a sound of the front door opening, ‘excited’ is an understatement of how Jaemin feels. He grins when a familiar face appears right over him, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Jeno! Welcome home, Jeno,” Jaemin sings-songs, fluttering his eyelashes. “Bongshik, look who’s back!”

Jeno chuckles and disappears from his field of vision. “Hey, Nana. I’ll only grab my bag and I’m out again. Evening classes.”

Ugh, Jeno is always so _busy_. Jaemin only has morning and noon classes, dance classes after and gossip meet-ups with Renjun and Chenle.

“So. Went on a date today, huh?” Jeno asks lightly out of the blue, making blood in Jaemin’s veins run cold in an instant. ‘Had fun, I hope?”

Holy shit.

How did he find out?

“Nothing serious!” Jaemin half-yells, panicked, and almost falls off the couch in haste to sit up, grace forgotten, because like hell he’s going to worry about that when Jeno thinks he was meeting other people. (Technically true, yes, but!..) “And the dates last week, too!”

“…You had _dates_ last week? As in, plural?” Jeno asks, voice so calm Jaemin is downright _terrified_.

“No!” Jaemin squeaks, “I mean. Yes… But they were all first dates, and it didn’t work out! With any of them! Nothing happened!”

Jeno’s eyebrows lift up in a show of polite interest. “Oh?”

“Yes!” Jaemin nods eagerly, “I’m still single! Absolutely free! Open for a relationship!”

Something tells him to shut the hell up like, _right now_ , but Jaemin wouldn’t be Jaemin if he listened to his internal voice of wisdom.

“I didn’t cheat on you!” _Crap_. “I mean, I didn’t cheat by drinking coffee today!.. But I’m also not dating anyone! Just saying!”

“Hm…” Jeno cocks his head to the side and purses his lips, considering Jaemin’s words.

“I mean it!” Jaemin adds, desperate for Jeno to believe him.

A smile appears on Jeno’s face then, but Jaemin blinks – and it’s gone already. (How does he _do_ that.) He’s left wondering if that smile was just an imagination on his part.

While he spaces out though, Jeno gets closer, leans over.

And then leaves a light kiss on Jaemin’s lips.

“I know,” Jeno murmurs, “Bye, Nana.”

And just like that, he’s out of the door again.

Jaemin doesn’t dare to move for a whole minute after, frozen in place.

“RENJUN HE KISSED ME AGAIN!!!”

“CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME ONLY TO YELL ABOUT YOUR STUPID CRUSH AND MAYBE ASK HOW MY DAY WENT FOR A CHANGE.”

**Wednesday**

“Did you tell Jeno about me going on a date?” Jaemin hisses during the lecturing class, leaning closer to Donghyuck in a hopefully intimidating manner.

Sadly, his hot roommate’s friend seems unfazed. Instead, Donghyuck is mildly intimidating himself when he points at Jaemin his cute glittery pencil like it’s a stabbing weapon.

“I warn you, Pinky Pie. Don’t you go flirting and asking other people out _or_ agreeing to have a date with someone anymore.”

“What! It’s none of your b-”

“You’re so dumb,” shakes his head Donghyuck before returning to his notes, “I just can’t with you sometimes. This conversation is: over.”

It’s a Mario Kart match with Jeno tonight.

Jaemin was eager to come home after classes because it’s one of these rare days when it’s _Jeno_ waiting for him to come home, not the other way around.

He passes Jaemin his controller with a smile and they argue over who is going to be Princess Peach as they always do until it’s settled with rock-paper-scissors. Jeno laughs, eyes turning into crescent moons behind the lenses, as he watches Jaemin jumping up from his sit to do a jiggly victory dance.

(Jaemin wins the battle for Peach every time though, and it’s _kind of_ suspicious but why _wouldn’t_ Jeno want to play as Princess Peach? Right? It just doesn’t make sense. Must be dumb luck.)

There was another reason why Jaemin was particularly excited for today’s game night, of course.

Jeno kissed him this morning too, - a short peck, - when Jaemin wasn’t really hoping for anything (that’s a lie, he was) and that’s when he realized: _oh, it’s really actually a thing now_.

So when Jaemin finally wins a round against Jeno by using blue shells (“Should I act surprised you cheated again?” – “Yes, _please_.”) and Jeno pauses the game and leans closer, he’s ready for what’s coming next (that’s a lie, he feels his heart in his throat).

Jeno freezes just centimeters away from his mouth though, suddenly hesitant to close the gap between them.

So Jaemin grabs him by the front of his shirt and smashes their lips together himself.

It’s not just a short peck this time.

“So, Renjun?” Jaemin starts tentatively, fidgeting in place. “How was your day, sweetheart?..”

There’s a long sigh on the other end of the line. “Just… Just tell me what is it, oh my god.”

**Thursday**

The thing is, Jaemin is nothing but opportunistic.

“Uh… Jeno?”

Jeno hums in acknowledgment, typing something on his phone.

It’s a peaceful morning: Jeno is getting ready for his jog, Jaemin is sipping at his juice…

He really, _really_ needs a certain something to take his breath away or he’ll go crazy. It’s an important day.

“You know… Usually, I drink coffee more than twice a day.”

Jeno’s finger on the keyboard freezes.

“Is that so?” he says, voice neutral, but Jaemin can clearly hear notes of amusement there. “And?..”

“And that means… my lips feel lonely more often now,” Jaemin mumbles, stealing glances through his long eyelashes.

They kissed already earlier this morning the moment Jaemin appeared in the kitchen. Jeno leaned over the table and pecked him quickly on the lips, murmuring a quiet ‘good morning’ like that’s how he greets Jaemin all the time.

And leaving Jaemin hungry for more.

“Oh that’s just _horrible_.” Jeno shakes his head, tone serious. But eyes are giving him away. “We can’t leave it at that. How often do you drink coffee usually, again?”

“About 5-6 times a day?..” Jaemin tries, surprised Jeno actually went along with it.

Jeno hums, taking a step closer. And that’s all it really takes to shorten the distance between them. “Only 5-6 times a day?”

“10 times!” Jaemin is fast to correct himself, blushing furiously when Jeno casually snakes an arm around his waist. “20 times!..”

Jeno is snickering openly at him now. “That’s it?”

When Jaemin groans, done with his teasing, Jeno is still giggling quietly as he leans in to bit down lightly on Jaemin’s lower lip.

Jaemin’s breath is then successfully taken away, and he sighs contently into the kiss.

But Jaemin still doesn’t get centre position for the next gig.

And tomorrow he will be okay with it, realizing there _are_ people who are better than him, and he will be working hard to not let the team down with the position he got, happy he made it and gets to perform at all.

But not today.

Today he refuses Renjun and Chenle’s insistent requests to hang out together, avoids Donghyuck’s too perceptive eyes, doesn’t even answer Jisung’s calls. He gets straight home, throws his bag somewhere into the corner of the living room and, knowing Jeno is not coming home any time soon, plays Marina & The Diamonds’ ‘Oh No!’ on full blast and repeat.

And just dances however he wants to it, yelling the lyrics.

It’s his stress relief from childhood days: just jumping around or dance freestyle to his favorite songs, playlist essentially still the same. That’s how Jaemin remembers again why he loves dancing so much. It’s a freedom to express yourself through your body.

He always had this problem with choreographed dances: his body often refuses to move as it should, and does its own thing to the beat instead. It took Jaemin a long time to realize that this is why he’s so prone to make mistakes during practices. It takes him twice and thrice as much time to train his body into remembering moves.

Freestyle is what comes natural to him, and what he’s good at, not the precise choreographed ones.

_“One track mind, one track heart! If I fail I'll fall apart! Maybe it is all a test!_ ”

Too bad his competitive streak doesn’t agree with him time to time.

“ _'Cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best!.._ ”

Jaemin does two loud claps and swirls in place, - just because he feels like it, it’s the third time the song is playing, - preparing to shout the rest of the lyrics, but freezes mid-word catching something in the corner of his vision.

It’s Jeno, staying at the door with hands crossed and a smile on his face, watching him.

Jaemin doesn’t even have time to react: Jeno is in front of him in an instant, jumping and freezing in funny poses to the beat and the lyrics.

“ _It has no appeal, it has no appeal…_ ”

Jaemin finally burst into laughter and they start dancing together, if what they’re doing even can be called one. It’s full of jumps and swirls and silly dramatic gestures, but they’re weirdly in sync like they’re reading each other’s minds and know what ridiculous move they’re going to pull next.

It’s fun. It’s so much fun.

When it’s time for the final ‘ _Oh, no!_ ’, Jaemin throws himself in a dramatic fashion in Jeno’s arms and again, the other catches him like he was waiting for it.

The song ends, and the only sound left is the sound of their giggles. Until it fades out too, and they just stand in the middle of the living room in complete silence.

“How are you home so early?” Jaemin mumbles quietly after some time. His cheek is pressed into Jeno’s shoulder, and he’s still in the boy’s arms, the hold is tight but not suffocating. It’s comforting. Reassuring.

“I heard,” Jeno says, just as quietly. “About the gig. I’m sorry.”

Jaemin sighs and closes his eyes. It all feels like a distant memory now. “I’ll be fine.”

He’s not now, but he will be.

“Wanna watch a movie together?” Jeno murmurs, and after listening to himself for a moment, Jaemin nods. “Come here…”

They end up watching some romcom on Netflix, with Jaemin cuddled into Jeno’s side. He’s about to stand up when it’s time to prepare dinner, but a pair of hands holds him in place.

“I’m ordering pizza, relax. And while I’m at it…” Jeno puts Jaemin’s phone into his hand. “Maybe you’ll make a couple of calls?..”

And then he’s out of the living room, squeezing Jaemin’s hand gently before he goes.

Renjun’s voice is borderline hysterical when he picks up and Jaemin winces. He apologizes and apologizes and promises to never do that again. He calls Jisung and then Chenle, and after some thought – Donghyuck and Mark, too.

The five of them are suddenly at their door half an hour later, and they all play ‘Mafia’ and eat pizza together, and Jisung beats everyone at ‘Super Smash Bros’.

When Jaemin prepares for bed that night, he realizes he and Jeno didn’t kiss even once. But it doesn’t feel like a waste.

Instead, he falls asleep with a smile, feeling strangely content, Nal curled up on his pillow beside him.

**Friday**

There’s a girl sitting beside him who Jaemin borrowed his eraser to not even three minutes ago and now she’s sending all the usual signals, but Jaemin just. Doesn’t feel like doing anything about it.

Hasn’t for a while now, actually, with _anyone_. Which is a pity: girls are pretty, and boys are precious, and it’s fun to hang out with either.

At least it used to be.

It’s official. What Jaemin was afraid of the most finally happened: Jeno ruined him. Completely and totally.

Jaemin is: destroyed, annihilated, turned into dust, never to be returned to how he was before.

His mind is full of Jeno and Jeno alone, and everyone else seems ugly and unfunny and uninteresting and do they have the most adorable eye-smile in the whole world? _They wish_.

Jaemin slumps face down on the table with a groan, and glances to his right. He sees Donghyuck then, with his sun-kissed skin and heart-shaped lips, and sighs for the hundredth time when he doesn’t feel his heart fluttering like it usually does watching the boy.

“Donghyuck.”

“What is it, Bambi.”

“You’re plain and ugly suddenly, I’m so sorry-”

Donghyuck throws a ruler at his face.

“Geez, what happened to you?..” Jeno murmurs, cupping Jaemin’s face carefully in his hands when he returns home. He follows the scratch on Jaemin’s cheek gently with his finger. “Does it hurt?”

Jaemin nuzzles into his hand.

“Kiss it better?..” he asks.

Jeno does.

And then again, and again, and again.

**Saturday**

“Thanks to your rat ass, Jeno almost chewed my head off,” Donghyuck tells him through gritted teeth during recess. “And he was at it with the trademark eye-smile on, do you have _any_ idea how terrifying it is, running away from a smiling psycho?”

“ _You_ threw a ruler _at_ _me_!” Jaemin is hissing, appalled. “You damaged my beautiful face! You could leave me without an eye!”

“Overdramatic as always, but yeah, my bad I guess. But you deserved it, for everything.”

“What! What are you on about all the time?! Even if you are my h- I mean, Jeno’s friend, doesn’t mean-”

“Oh my god why are you so loud all the time, how Jeno is putting up with you.”

“ _I beg your pardon_ - _”_

“Also can you stop with this ‘my hot roommate’s friend’ thing? _We_ ,” and Donghyuck points first at Jaemin and then at himself, fast and irritated and maybe a little bit shy. “ _We_ are _friends_ , you dumb French puddle.”

“…Oh.”

They can’t look at each other for a while after that, taking notes in awkward silence, until Jaemin finally clears his throat.

“So, uh. How are you holding up?..” he asks and realizes he really has no idea how Donghyuck’s week without listening to MJ is going.

Apparently Mark arranges a Michael Jackson concert every night at their dorm, with guitar or any other instrument at hand, and why listen to actual tracks when you know the songs by heart anyway.

“Mark says we can keep it a tradition even after the week is over, if I want,” Donghyuck mumbles with a flush coloring his cheeks.

“Even after the week is over…” Jaemin echoes.

“Don’t your lips hurt?” Jeno asks, laughing quietly into yet another kiss. “We’ve been at it for what feels like an hour.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jaemin whispers, biting down and making him gasp.

Jaemin wishes it would leave a bruise.

“Renjun, how you and your…” Jaemin cringes, “Boyfriend are doing?”

“Hello to you too, Jaemin, what do you want this time, and yes, I’m dating someone, get over it already.”

“That’s the thing,” he sighs, “Renjun, I think I’m getting over it.”

For a few seconds, Jaemin listens to complete silence.

“…Nana, be straight with me.”

“You know I can’t Renjun, not with you…”

“First of all: gross. And that’s not what I meant, stupid. Tell me if by any chance you’re actually in love with him.”

“…”

“Oh you poor excuse of a human being, you absolute moron, _you are in love with him_. Were for a while now weren’t you why didn’t you just _say so_ to us? You dumb little shit if you don’t do anything about it soon I will kick your ass into another dimension, _I’m not joking_.”

**Sunday**

“We need to talk!” Jaemin announces when he appears in the kitchen.

Jeno blinks up at him from the counter, glasses slightly askew, hair disheveled and Jaemin wants to die a little inside. He forgot how the Sunday morning Jeno looks. (Sunday almost noon, more like.)

“What, won’t even give me a good morning kiss first?” Jeno asks, eyebrows raised.

Jaemin stutters. “N-no…”

“ _No_? You sure?”

Jaemin purses his lips into a thin line.

“Wow, this is serious, huh,” Jeno muses into his mug, taking a sip.

“Stop playing with me.”

Jeno slowly sets the mug down.

“Are you sure I’m the one who’s playing here, Nana?” he asks with a smile. But it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Jaemin gets goosebumps for some unknown reason, and not the good kind.

He takes a step back when Jeno suddenly takes a step closer.

Jeno cocks his head curiously, like Seol when it smells tuna. “Didn’t you want to talk?” he says, voice awfully pleasant. “I’d say intimate distance in that case is _crucial_.”

“C-can we shout at each other from opposite sides of the room instead?” Jaemin squeaks, backing away, “You know! Just how people normally talk things out?..”

“Maybe some other time.”

Jeno takes another step, and then another one, and another, forcing Jaemin to back away further into the living room. Until finally, he bumps into the couch, having no room for escape.

He swallows nervously when Jeno stops and just looks at him.

“Nana,” Jeno calls, voice gentle. “Can I ask on how many dates you’ve been to since you moved in here?”

Jaemin opens his mouth to answer, but stops short. “I… I’m not sure, actually? A lot…”

“Do you want to know on how many dates _I_ have been to?”

Jaemin’s heart sinks. “So you _were_ going on dates…”

He has no right to be so upset, - of course Jeno would be going on dates, - but he _is_. Jaemin was refusing to think ‘Jeno’ and ‘dates with other people’ in one sentence for a reason. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

Except, Jeno groans: “ _No, I wasn’t_ ,” as Jaemin watches, wide-eyed, how he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “That’s the thing, Jaemin. _I wasn’t_. Since the day we’ve met – no flirting, no dates, no kisses, no _nothing_ , with _anyone_. Do you understand what I’m trying to say here?”

“N-not really.”

It just doesn’t make sense, _what is going on_.

“I think you do, though?” Jeno chuckles, crossing arms over his chest.

And _yes_ , maybe he _does_ , but then what the hell.

What the actual hell?

Jaemin is absolutely _fuming_ now, screw shouting from the opposite side of the room! He’ll do it right into Jeno’s stupidly handsome face.

“But you’ve rejected me! Time and time and time again!

“That’s funny. I don’t remember ever rejecting you.”

What?!

“You never flirted back!”

“You’re flirting with everyone.”

“Yes, because that’s just how I am with people!.. Sometimes it’s for fun, or to show affection, or just to make them feel good about themselves! And sometimes it means more than that, and _you_!” Jaemin points an accusing finger. “You knew you’re special! You _always_ knew it!”

“That, I knew,” Jeno admits, “But there’s a big difference between being special and being _the only one_.” And then he grins, eyes twinkling: “Like you were for me all this time.”

_…Swoon_.

“Can you hold me, I think my knees are giving out,” Jaemin mumbles, feeling dizzy. Farewell, his fighting spirit. They lost this battle.

Jeno obediently puts arms around his waist, letting Jaemin cling to him for dear life.

“That’s it? That’s all it takes?” Jeno wonders, amused. “Where did the furious Nana disappear to? He was so adorable.”

“Isn’t it obvious. He’s died.”

“You’re so ridiculous.” but it sounds affectionate. “Where were you all my life? It was so dull before you came in…”

Jeno is silent for a moment, and Jaemin feels himself tensing up when he speaks again.

“Nana. Flirting but going on dates with others, then coming back home to flirt again like it’s nothing… That’s not how you show you’re serious about someone. And I was serious about you. From the start.”

Jaemin takes a deep breath. “I…” he tries, hiding his face in Jeno’s shoulder. “Well, you see, I…”

So how does Jaemin explains that he was never in love before and had no idea how to handle it, again?..

“Nana, no. Look at me.”

He’s still frustrated, biting his lips worriedly, when Jeno cups his face and makes Jaemin look him in the eyes.

“It’s okay,” Jeno murmurs, “You don’t need to say anything to that. I’m sorry.”

Jaemin frowns. “But Jeno, I…”

“I still didn’t get my good morning kiss.”

Kissing is an effective way to shut someone up and make them forget the conversation, especially if that ‘someone’ is very much eager for that specific way of distraction.

“Jeno?” Jaemin whispers when they separate.

Jeno hums, following the line of Jaemin’s jaw lightly with his lips. And another time Jaemin would be left breathless, but…

“Lee Jeno, were you drinking coffee this morning.”

Jeno huffs a surprised laugh into his neck that becomes a full out guffaw when Jaemin proceeds to scream:

“ _I can’t believe this_! Did you just kiss me tasting like a forbidden drink I was deprived of all this time, how _could_ you! Now I crave it even more!”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jeno says, shaking with laughter and sounding not sorry _at all_. “It’s always _coffee coffee coffee_ with you, I found myself wanting it too all of a sudden.”

Scandalized, Jaemin makes an attempt to wiggle away from Jeno’s grip on his waist.

He’s pleasantly surprised when the grip only gets tighter.

“No-no-no, you’re not going _anywhere_ , Na Jaemin. I’m done chasing after you.” Jeno nuzzles into his neck. “You’re mine now.”

“Oh, that… I like how that sounds,” Jaemin sighs dreamily then, melting back into Jeno’s embrace.

What he was angry about, again?.. He can’t recall somehow.

But another thought occurs to him.

“Wait, so I’m not allowed to flirt with anyone anymore, then? I can’t flirt with Renjun now...”

Which is another pity. Renjun’s short temper is always fun to test. It’s quite risky, extremely dangerous in fact, but that’s why it’s fun in the first place.

“But isn’t Renjun together with-”

“Don’t say his name!” Jaemin shrieks, covering his ears, “That _fool_ , he’s unworthy of my-”

“You’re just sulky your best friend is not paying to you as much attention, you big baby.”

…Okay, this is probably not the best time to mention he and Renjun used to date. Even if it was more out of boredom than anything else.

“And who said you’re not allowed to flirt anymore?” continues Jeno, not minding Jaemin’s brainstorming. “You said it yourself: that’s how you show affection.”

“…You could be more territorial, you know,” Jaemin grumbles, not hiding his disappointment. Here he was, picturing the possible Renjun drama in his head for nothing.

Jeno giggles and kisses the pout off his face.

“Let’s just say, I’m pretty confident now that at the end of the day, you’ll come back to me. No kisses though. Those are for me.” he pecks him lightly again.

“Even on the cheek?” Jaemin gasps. “Jisung will die without my kisses! He’s like a bunny, he needs a smooch once in a while.”

Jeno shrugs. “Pretty sure bunnies survive just fine without smooches, but yeah, okay.”

“…Again, you could at least _pretend_ to consider first.”

“Don’t worry. I get territorial when I need to. But please, don’t test me. I think I’ve been through enough these past months already.”

He says the last bit in a joking, light-hearted manner but there’s still _something_ in his voice that Jaemin doesn’t like. So he grabs Jeno by the front of his shirt.

Jeno looks at him expectedly, with a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips, like he’s all ready to laugh at what Jaemin will do or say.

Jaemin looks him dead in the eyes:

“ Lee Jeno. I like you.”

“…Wow, I never noticed.”

“I really, _really_ like you.” Jaemin continues, ignoring the sass. “I like you a lot. I like you _so much_. You all I can think about. And I never felt like this before, and it scares the shit out of me, but it’s a good kind of thrill, because I... You… you really shouldn’t be worried. Okay?..”

Jeno doesn’t laugh, or chuckle. Doesn’t even crack a smile.

He reaches for Jaemin’s hand and intertwines their fingers together carefully, like they might break in his hold. Jaemin’s breath hitches when Jeno brings their locked hands to face and leaves a kiss on his knuckles.

“Okay,” Jeno says quietly, looking back at him.

And Jaemin can finally see it. The relief in his eyes.

When they kiss this time, there’s no rush, no desperation. They have all the time in the world, and now they both know it.

“You’re so clingy, oh my god,” Jaemin groans after, closing his eyes when Jeno peppers his face with kisses.

“You love it though,” Jeno smiles, kissing under his ear next.

“Of course I love it, are you kidding me. It’s a dream come true.” He’s relieved to hear Jeno’s quiet laughter in respond.

And usually, Jaemin finds it very hard to concentrate on things when every fiber of his being is chanting _Jeno Jeno Jeno_ , but his eyes catch a clock on the wall and something clicks in his mind _immediately_.

“JENO!” he yells in excitement, startling the other. “Jeno, it’s afternoon already! Oh my god this conversation was not only super emotionally draining but also long as all hell.” he doesn’t notice Jeno’s offended scowl. “The stupid bet is over! I can drink my coffee now! My iced americano! We should go and…”

His sentence is cut short by yet another kiss sealing his lips.

“Jeno, this is….” Kiss on his jaw. “ _Very_ nice and all, but…” Kiss on his nose. “I really…” Kiss on his cheek. “ _Really_ need my iced americano…” Kiss on his lips. “Like, _now_.”

“Mm, maybe later.”

“Lee Jeno. _Now_.”

He hears Jeno sigh. “Okay, pick for yourself. We could go to Starbucks right now and order your poison of a coffee…”

Jaemin doesn’t let him finish. “Yes, okay, let’s do that!”

His excited bouncing already turned into impatient jumping, and he’s pulling Jeno insistently towards the front door like a puppy eager for morning walk. A little more and Jeno will probably hear him whine like one, too.

Jeno rolls his eyes. “ _Or_ we could relocate to this couch right here…” he nods at it. “And make out for another half an hour, and _then_ go to Starbucks.”

Jaemin pauses, freezing in place.

Jeno watches him glance quickly at the door, then back at Jeno, who’s standing right in front of the couch now. He watches Jaemin thinking it through. Jeno almost can’t believe he really is thinking so hard about which option he prefers better. But relaxes immediately when Jaemin takes a step back to him and puts hands on Jeno’s shoulders shyly.

Of course, Jaemin would choose him. Obviously.

“Jeno…” Jaemin murmurs millimeters from his mouth, fluttering his eyelashes prettily so that they cast a shadow over his cheeks, and Jeno finds himself not being able to look away, completely mesmerized.

And in the end, that’s his downfall.

Suddenly Jeno feels a strong push and he falls back on the couch with a yelp, watching the room turn upside down.

“WHO COMES TO ELEVATOR LAST PAYS FOR THE DATE!”

“IT’S A DATE? WAIT! COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY CHEATER!”

But Jaemin is long gone already, his gleeful laugh echoing in the hallways, and he’s running without looking back even once, knowing for sure Jeno is right behind him, getting closer every second.

The elevator is just around this last corner, and to Jaemin’s luck it opens immediately, ready to go.

Only Jaemin doesn’t go down immediately, but waits, giddy, holding the button to keep the elevator door opens, and bursts into laughter when Jeno appears from the corner just 3 seconds later, running towards him at full speed.

Jaemin shouts ‘Bye-bye!’ and presses the 1st floor button, making the doors start to close slowly, but of course, _of course_ Jeno makes it, flying in before the elevator thrums and starts to move.

By the laws of physics Jeno can’t stop right away, but it’s okay: Jaemin is waiting with his arms wide open and a grin huge on his face when Jeno crashes into him with a laugh. He traps Jaemin between himself and elevator wall, not forgetting to quickly cover the back of Jaemin’s head with his hand so it won’t bump into wall.

They stay like this, giggling into each other’s mouths, nipping teasingly or stealing quick pecks on cheek or nose. Jeno’s arms are around his waist and Jaemin’s hands are in Jeno’s hair, and they’re still in their pajama clothes. And Jeno says between pecking Jaemin’s cheeks that he doesn’t have wallet on him because chasing one silly boy was so important he entirely forgot about everything else, so they still have to come back. And they’re laughing again, and one of them presses the apartment floor button.

Their hands are locked together when they come out of the elevator. Still are, when Jeno says:

“I really, _really_ like you, too, Na Jaemin.”

“RENJUN WE’RE BOYFRIENDS NOW, JENO SAYS HI.”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE!.. Congrats.”

「end」

**Author's Note:**

> one kudos - one prayer for renjun lol (just kidding rip renjun)  
> even after adding cheesy af epilogue, finishing my sns au, i still felt like i didn't compensate enough for all the emotional angst i made my readers go through, so i decided to write something light-hearted as a gift. and i think i failed as it's not entirely light-hearted? oof  
> i hope this fic made you smile. thank you for reading  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamsolsong)


End file.
